Blood Bound
by Monoga Syobu
Summary: Sequel of Once in the Midsummer. Flann faces the new challenges as she arrives to the Homeworld with Ceitauk and the other hunters. Asides from her natural excitement for fighting and hunting, there are more feelings she develops, and yet she cannot decide whether she has to accept them or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's been awhile. I finally got the new idea for the sequel.

I actually want to put this story as humor and romance, but it just doesn't feel right right now. The genres may change, and yes, I'll try for romance. :D

I decide to come up with clans' names and a lot of other names this time or else it will be difficult to explain :

As usual, rate M just to be safe.

I don't own anything about Predator. I just love messing with them. :

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day in the New Home

Flann made a small gulped as she watched the Predators in front of her. They all faced the big entrance of the clan ship either in silent or growling. She could tell that they were nervous, as if they would face a big battle soon. Even Ceitauk and Rakja, who were at her side, were so quiet that she found it difficult to mutter any word to them. Flann did not know if the greeting and celebration were so terrifying that they had to act this way. However, one thing she knew that being the champions of the hunters, who were selected to be in this ship, meant that they were strong and ready for any challenge. If they did not show the clan how worthy they were, it just meant they were weak and pathetic. That applied to everyone here, including her, especially her, specifically her. She had already imaged how a Predator would stab her in secret at the moment the clan objected her existence on their sacred land.

'If one is honourable, perhaps he will stab me right up front,' she thought. Still, that was not what she was nervous the most. She knew enough about assassination to avoid being stabbed. What she was more worried was Ceitauk, being aware that she indirectly placed him in dangerous position too. He took responsibility for saving her and keeping her by his side. That would risk his honour too if she looked weak in front of the rest of the clan.

She made small sigh and slightly leaned on Ceitauk's arm. He noticed and pressed his palm on hers to reassure her that everything would be fine.

Or so they hoped.

To make herself less nervous, she started to mumble the name of the clan just in case she forgot or someone would challenge her to spell it. It was quite difficult for her to remember it at first, though.

'Nithyaga…I would bite my tongue again if I'm not careful.'

Not very far from there, another clan ship was also preparing to approach the Homeworld. It was Gaunhlak clan. They also had a different species as their member, a human. However, the Predators, including their human, only had the ceremony to be worried about, for he had managed to pass two hunting seasons with them and nobody protested about his existence here anymore.

Gerald Berger was his name. He used to be a young soldier, who considered battlefields as his home. Unlike Flann, who was brought into the clan ship through Earth, he was abducted and brought into a hunting planet as a chosen prey. These Predators did that belonged to Hujab clan. This clan always had conflicts with Nithyaga clan and Gaunhlak clan. The outlaws who hunted Amerra, Ceitauk's sisters, also used to belong to this clan. However, the ones that took Gerald were not outlaws.

Although being quite a light mind person, with his skills of survival and karate, he managed to remain alive in that planet until he met a Predator named Seigil, who belonged to Guanhlak clan. At first they fought, but then they soon realised they had the same enemies when they were both attacked by them. Later on Gerald learned that Seigil and his hunt brothers encountered and got into conflicts with the Predators there in term of possessing the hunt territory. His hunt brothers were killed and their ship was destroyed, so Seigil had no choice but stayed hidden until he got the chance for revenge and regained his honour.

Considering their same interest, Gerald and Seigil decided to cooperate to kill the dominating hunters there and steal their ship to get back to the Homeworld. Forming respect toward each other, Seigil could not find any reason to kill Gerald, so he invited him into his clan instead.

Gerald accepted it without regret, knowing that jumping from one battlefield to another was not much different. In fact, he was enjoying this life. Though eating was the difficult issue at first since it took awhile to get used to the alien food. Also, he still refused to hunt humans whether they were criminals or not and preferred hunting wild aliens. It was not like he had an absolute sense of righteousness, but he knew the different between killing a person with a gun and taking one's skull as a trophy. So far there were only a few Predators, including his hunt brother, respected his decision, but he did not mind that. Here, he had friends, he had his good meals, and he had his exciting hunts. Later on, he even found the female Predators having their own attractiveness and wanted to impress them as well. His hunt brother Seigil was always worried about Gerald whenever he intended to do that. No female accepted him so far and he escaped their wrath quite a few times already, yet he still continued to hunt for some good trophies to show off.

This season was the same, Gerald could not say he had the best trophies, but he was proud of them. He did not actually complain about his life as a soldier since he was willing to join the military, but he had to admit life with the Predators brought him a lot more unexpected and interested events.

Like when the chosen Healer Huisdto of this season told him that the neighbour clan, Nithyaga, got a new member, who needed a translator. When Gerald became the hunter of this clan, he provided them more of his human language so that both sides could understand each other better. It was a very long process and it stressed both him and the Predators. They looked like the scholars who sat around to translate a very ancient book or a bunch of nerds that tried to hack an extremely difficult code. Thus, he was curious about the lucky bastard that got the translator without suffering the same fate with him.

"It's a female," Huisdto rumbled.

"Really?" Gerald was surprised that a girl was accepted into the clan of brutal and hunt-obsessing aliens. "Is she…attractive?"

He would prefer using 'cute', but no matter how many times he tried to explain, the male Predators would never consider their females to be cute. That left the word out of the translator.

Huisdto and Seigil gave him the same annoyed look. As if they would ever comprehend the appeal of a human girl to make a comment.

"I have already sent them the data. Still, I found the message strange. Datheux said she looks…human but she isn't a human. He seems to have difficult explaining."

"And you still go ahead and help him?" Seigil asked. "I thought you guys are rivals?" Their clans remained their friendship steady enough, but it did not mean there was no room for competition.

"I don't want to make fun of him and dishonour myself." Seeing the unconvinced stare of Gerald and Seigil, he continued. "And why not? Helping him just means that I'm more superior than him anyway."

Gerald and Seigil smirked. They knew that ego well.

"A female, huh?" Gerald said. "I'd like to see her."

"What? Finally spare our females? That deserves a celebration," Seigil sarcastically rumbled.

"Yeah right, but don't tell me that you guys are not curious."

Huisdto growled. "Whatever. You will see her soon anyway. It's our turn to celebrate the end of the hunting season. Our Elder is going to hold a banquet and invited the neighbour clans over. You did come to such events when you was a new member to learn about our culture, so I guess she'll have to come."

"Make sense." Gerald nodded. "Considering that this is a female that managed to catch your kind's eyes, I can't say she's the gentle type. Though I'd like to see if she greets us with a..." He pulled the corners of his mouth up with his fingers, indicating a smile.

"Like you did when you first entered our clan?" Seigil asked. "Sure, if she means to creep us out."

"That will give only me the advantage, don't you think?" He grinned.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_"DON'T-TALK-SHIT-WITH-ME!" _

Flann punched the Predator in front of her after each word. She used her left hand, so he soon lost unconscious with green blood and bruises all over. As a bonus, she threw him asides. Then she turned to the Predators surrounding her and snarled:

"If you think I'm dirtying your land, insult directly at me instead of cowardly saying shit about the one you don't want to mess with!"

Just as everyone in the clan ship predicted, the presence of Flann among the chosen hunters caused the whole clan to stay silent while they were in the first part of greeting. The next part was the demand to know what she was and why she was here along with lots of growls from some Predators, thirsting for blood and skull. However, with just one roar of Elder Goun, no sound disturbed him anymore. Knowing that she could not keep herself covered by the others, Flann was about to step up front to make her introduction. However, the siblings Amerra and Ceitauk stopped her and did that instead. At first when the crowd heard Ceitauk admitted that he saved her and invited her into the clan, they looked like they wanted to make an execution. However, they had nothing to say as Amerra told them Flann rescued her and her pup.

The last part was unavoidable: Proving her worthiness A.K.A. beating anyone that got beef with her.

That was fine and well, but there was one thing Flann could not stand here: it was as hot as shit! The moment she saw the land of the Predators was the moment the hot and humid wind aggressively greeted her. Now she was standing on the high-temperature ground, surrounding by aliens with high-temperature bodies, and under the sun that provided sunlight with high temperature. She could tell her throat would demand water soon. Not to mention the air was too thick. If she did not get used to the air in the clan ship and did not have the mask to breath the adjusted air, she would have fainted already. And now she had to deal with many more hunters. They were obviously weaker than the ones she fought in the clan ship, though. Flann took it as an advantage and gave each of them only a straightforward strike. She remained emotionless and bored as she threw whoever charging toward her, but when a Predator insulted Ceitauk, she gave him many punches as a bonus. Now she looked like she would eat them up even if the temperature or her hydration would kill her.

"I envy you," Rakja growled to Ceitauk, noticing how angry Flann was when his hunt brother was insulted.

Ceitauk smirked. His upper mandibles rose. "Fighting hard is always paid off…Oh please, not now…"

Four Predators, including Ceitauk, Rakja, Datheux, and Elder Goun went pale as they saw a female stepped toward Flann with a spear in her hand. Even Amerra had to make a small growl as a sigh. They all knew the aggressiveness of this one. Even Flann had to step back as the shadow of this female slowly covered her from head to toe. Like Amerra, she was tall and she did not have many patterns or a special smell. In exchange, scars and necklaces with little bones decorated her body. Her hair was longer than Amerra's, and she had more muscles and spines. Instinctively, Flann could tell that she was considered to be very attractive in the males' point of view. Her point of view?

'This female deserves the title 'mama bear',' she thought.

It was not hard to see that the female Predator could behead her with one fist if she was not careful.

"Very impressive, defending the male," she rumbled, "but you'll never be able to produce a strong pup with that pathetic little body of yours. You're not worthy as a female. Better be a pet."

"Thanks for offering, but I have my pride as a fighter." Flann made her fight stand. It was not like she wanted to be cocky in front of a female Predator, but the issue of birth and reproduce still disturbed her too much for her comfort.

Unfortunately, Flann did successfully irritate her. The female Predator made a furious roar before charging toward her. Out of her instinct, Flann unsheathed her new sword. She did not need to touch it when she was dealing the previous participants, but now her mind screamed and demanded her to use it. And she was glad that she did.

The moment she raised the sword up front was the moment it crossed the spear of the female Predator. The sword and both arms of Flann shook because of the contact. Taking the chance, the female launched her kick right at her stomach, sending her flying backward. Flann's head was ringing when she fell down. She felt like a truck had just crashed her.

Keeping her sword with one hand and holding her painful stomach with the other, she rolled aside to duck the spear that almost stabbed her chest. It did not stop. The female Predator kept trying to stab and slash Flann many times. Her movements were so fast that the smaller female did not have time to stand up. It was only one second of chance that she managed to jump up and pinned down the head of the spear, stopping its constant assault. Her weight, however, barely could keep it there long, so the female easily lifted it, sending Flann off the ground.

That was supposed to make her a vulnerable and easy target to stab. Unfortunately for the female Predator, she did not know Flann had the balance of an acrobatic. She managed to dodge the spear again, and this time she used it as the momentum to lift herself up to the level of the female's eyes. Unexpected to everyone, her sword managed to slash the left shoulder of the female.

The bright green blood spilled out as she howled, rather in disbelief than in pain. Having a bad feeling, Flann intended to step back immediately when she landed on the ground, but it was too late. The infuriated female caught the red hair on her head and yanked back. The spear was at her throat. Flann wanted to dodge or get away or did anything to avoid the head of the spear, but she remained still in surprise as she saw who was on her other side. It was Ceitauk, who grabbed the spear with one hand to stop it from going deeper into her throat. His other hand held the wrist of the female Predator to stop her hand from torturing Flann's head.

"Enough, Theikda," He growled deeply. "The hunting season has ended, and this is the greet for the newcomer, not the execution."

The girl doubted he succeed to convince the female as she refused to release her hair while roaring right at his face.

"Did your head become so dense that you forgot to NEVER INTERFERE A FEMALE'S FIGHT, MALE?" she tried to yank Flann's hair again. "DID THIS MAKE YOU FORGET THE RULES OF YOUR OWN KIND?"

"NOT AT ALL!" Ceitauk tightened his grip. His eyes looked deadly, but Flann could tell there was a light tremble in his roar, like he was actually afraid.

"I won't deny the affection I have with her. If you think I deserve a punishment for that, I'll take it. However, I also won't deny the fact that she saved my elder sister and her pup."

The female snorted.

He continued, "What will it be, Theikda? If you just slaughtered her here and now without giving her a chance to prove her worthiness, you have to slaughter me as well."

That declaration stunted both females in front of him first, and then it stunted the rest of the clan. Rakjah was the only one who remained crossing his arms and growled. His tone told them that he was serious.

"What kind of stupid virus got into your head, Ceitauk?" Flann was the first one to speak.

"Shut up, shorty," he rumbled without taking his eyes off Theikda.

"I won't shut up until you explain,_ octopus-headed_!" Flann shot back. "Don't say such things if you're not serious!"

This time he turned his eyes to Flann. "I'm deadly serio_"

Before he could finish his words, Theikda made thunderous roar and threw both Ceitauk and Flann away from her. He landed on ground on his back first and then she did just right at his side.

"Fine!" she spat. "But THAT won't be anywhere near our territory until THAT can prove whatever worth THAT possesses!"

She stomped pass them but then stopped and turned back to Ceitauk, who was still on the ground.

"Good to see your senses back, male," she growled. "I may expect you soon."

He nodded as an answer, but she just turned and walked away without caring for one, like she had just given him an order. Flann glanced at the female and then at Ceitauk three times before raising her eyebrow at him.

"Are you and her what I think you both are?" she asked.

"My very first, and she's also Elder Goun's daughter," he thrilled. "Adorable, right?"

She looked at him with wide eye like he had just grown another mandible.

As soon as Theikda marked Flann's fate, the crowd practically dismissed. Some Predators still considered the little female as something made out of venom, but they hardly could do anything about. Weak or strong, they knew they would make an embarrassed fight here and dishonoured themselves if they jumped in now. It would equal to saying Theikda had made the wrong decision, and anything that might happen next was not going to be pretty.

"Wise decision," Elder Goun remarked as Theikda walked toward and stopped in front of him.

"I won't be the defeated one," she growled. She was aware that if she killed both Flann and Ceitauk, she would feel like she lost in a battle, whether the crowd would cheer for her or not.

Thinking of that just infuriated her more. She continued to stomp away. Then she stopped again and glanced back at the Elder, who also had already turned and waited for their eyes to meet.

"I assume that you had a good hunt, my Sire?" Her voice grew a bit softer.

"I did, my daughter," he said simply but with a smile.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"How long are you two going to lie there?" Rakjah looked down at Ceitauk and Flann as he stood in front of them. "Or you want to perform your first mating right here and now?"

The girl immediately stood straight up in annoyed. It was not like she was unfamiliar with staying close to a male, but Rakjah's words disturbed her and she knew he would continue if she ignored him. However, as soon as she stood up, the sharp pain struck her stomach again. In addition, her throat was dry and her head was like being struck constantly.

"She gave you quite a kick," Datheux noted as he approached them. "She really meant to damage it. Luckily you're no human or else…"

"Or else she may not be able to have my pup," Rakja finished. His hand touched hers, the one that was on her stomach.

Flann scowled while slowly moving away from his touched. It had already been awkward for her to notice the concern in his voice. It turned to be even more awkward as she felt how gentle his touch was. At least Rakja was not sad because through his mask, he noticed the heat on her face.

"So, I did alright?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"You did," Ceitauk said as he stood up and messed her hair. "Though I can't believe you managed to give Theikda a cut." His spines actually had risen at that moment, knowing the sequence after that. "I guess it's good that you stay away from the females for the time being or you may lose a limb or two before having your second hunt."

"And Amerra?" she asked. As soon as the crowd was dismissed, the female vanished without seeing her or Ceitauk.

The males gave each other a look before Ceitauk answered her. "She told me to keep you out of her sight. She's having a newborn to take care now, and she thinks it's better for him not to be familiar with you too much."

It took Flann a moment before she uttered a low growl as the sign of understanding. She was surprised at first, but then it made sense to her. After all, Flann still looked quite human, a common prey of the Predators. If the pup got used to her too much, it might hinder his way as a hunter in the future. Flann could tell that Amerra did not want such hesitation from her pup. Still, somehow she was actually…displeased with her decision?

"Don't look down like that," a claw hand patted her back lightly. She turned around and noticed it was Elder Goun. "No female wants us males to see our pups anyway; not until the pups could walk and talk. Try to convince Amirra at that time and perhaps she'll change her mind." The Goun crossed his arms. "Until then, I order you to stay within our territory. Males' territory."

Flann raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be awkward if the males that don't know me find I'm the only female there?"

"I doubt that they would even see you as a female," Datheux said in a low tone while looking away. The others did not say anything but she knew they had the same thought.

'You don't have to be so honest,' she hissed in her mind.

She turned to Ceitauk while smirking. "I guess I'll enjoy bothering you a little longer."

He snorted. "Let's see who'll bother who…Flann? You're alright?" Her voice had turned rough and low.

Before he got his answer, she leaned on his chest before closing her eye. Her feet started to give in and pull her unconscious form down. Ceitauk caught her before she sliced off him. At first he thought she got injured, but then he noticed how dry and hot her skin was. He did not dare to take her mask off to check the temperature of her forehead since he was afraid the change of the air might choke her breath. Ceitauk quickly bowed to Elder Goun before dragging the unconscious body of Flann to one place in his mind: the riverside.


	2. Your Home is My Home

Somehow I manage to finish this. -_- I will try to write to upcoming ones longer.

As usual, rate M just to be safe.

I don't own anything about Predator

* * *

Your Home is My Home

"Heat stroke and dehydration," Ceitauk said. "What kind of warrior would have such conditions?"

"The one with red hair and half tree. Sorry for that." Flann muttered the answer while squeezing the water off her hair. "You were much gentler when you still considered me your prey."

How great this first day was, she thought. It was all thanks to Ceitauk, the one that had given her his unique first aid. A few minutes after she had fainted in his arms, she had regained her consciousness with a stunt and a gasp, realising that she was under the cold water. Luckily her instinct was strong enough to swim up to the surface. Though she did not need her sharp instinct to figure that Ceitauk was the one that had tossed her into the river.

Still, she was unable to be angry with him for long because she knew that he was aware of her body's conditions much more than Datheux did. The Healer would have brought her to his place for an examination. Ceitauk only needed cold water. The heat was still too humid and steaming for her, but the river managed to cool her down enough. Still, walking under the sun after soaking in cold water was not a great feeling. At least Ceitauk had her spare of clothes or else this walk would be worse.

'I did almost forget these.' She glanced at the first trophies, equipment, and spare of clothes she were carrying, wondering if she should hang a board on her back, depressingly saying 'these are the only property that I have'.

'No wonder why the females don't want me to get close to them,' she thought. 'Even I find me pathetic and poor.'

To get that discover out of her head, she looked at the view around her. The clan looked completely different to her imagination. The clan ship gave her the impression that there would be sci-fi movies' streets and buildings here. Instead, it looked more like the planet where Amerra got stuck. Only that there were more gigantic rocks, which were also Predators' dwellings. The outside walls looked plain except for the patterns that were mostly hidden by the sunlight. There were not many windows, and they were small. Flann would have called these dwellings caves if she did not manage to have a glance of machines and more patterns inside.

They did have streets, though, the solid ground with a lot of patterns. There were no sight of females and pups around except some very young males. Later Flann learned that they were the ones that lost their Bearers and were old enough to be taken care by their Sires.

They stopped playing their fighting and wrestling game as Flann and Ceitauk passed by. Some of them stared at Ceitauk, admiring their future while others gave her the look that she immediately could translate as 'looks, the species with no mandibles' or 'should we try to rip her head off'.

"Lively, aren't they?" Ceitauk rumbled softly.

"Sure," she replied sarcastically before she noticed the rare softness of his voice. Then she remembered how much her partner likes pups. Not to mention Rakja had told her what a devoted Sire he was, and he knew how to take care of them not only as a Sire but also as a mentor.

Flann was quite moved by that fact and honoured for having such a great partner. However, now she only felt awkward as she could see his eyes were on fire, telling himself again and again that in this mating season he would have a lot of strong and healthy pups with his before and soon-to-be mates. She even sensed an enthusiastic and wicked aura in his determination.

"Any rule in your territory?" she asked to distract the wicked beast next to her.

"Don't mess with my possessions," Ceitauk answered, turning back to his serious mode.

"And?"

"That's it." After a moment, he continued, "You're aware that despite of how high I regard you, your rank is still lower than mine?"

"Obviously," she said. "After all, I only have a few trophies. It gave both of us bad reputation if you vouch to me all the time." She wondered how much that reality would affect their friendship.

"Good. You're mentally prepared. Then let's start with sleeping on the floor."

"What?" she turned to him.

"A pelt is the most my generosity can allow." He patted her head. "Start your hunt soon, shorty."

Flann smirked. "You think you can scare me? I'd slept in the places worse than on a floor."

"Where?" Ceitauk asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but then decided close it and continued walking. The memory of the lonely days swam back so quick that she could not utter any word to him. She remembered how she had always chosen the dark corners of the humans' cities and towns, curving herself up and sleeping like a stray cat. Her mind had been constantly tortured by the thought of being discovered until she got too tired and fell asleep. The first days in the forest Aisling, her last settlement on Earth, had been no better. Until she found the suitable cave, she had slept on the trees, deep inside the old roots, or in the bushes. All those times, she was anxious, considering the possibility that her own kind might have passed by, discovered and devoured her. All those different places, and she only managed to sleep in sitting position, hardly ever lying down, hardly could let go of her previous sword.

Ceitauk's bark brought her back the reality. It took her a moment to realise that they had already reached to his dwelling's doorway. His home looked like the others, but it was only as huge as some. Flann had figured that the size of the dwelling depended on the rank of the Hunter. Still, she had no idea why it had be so plain.

Like reading her mind, he pushed her inside to wordlessly tell her to look at the interior. It was quite dark, but the light outside was strong enough to show her most parts. There, the first thing that caught her eye was the patterns on the walls and ceiling. She still had no idea what they meant, but the details was so fine and had such high quality that they stunted her until Ceitauk turned on the light. She growled and closed her eye. Luckily she still wore the mask to protect it.

"This is the only good one that I have, alright?" she snarled at Ceitauk while pointing to her right eye that was still behind the mask.

"Take your mask off and rest for now." Ceitauk rumbled. "You'll have to get used the light and air soon. Don't worry. I will adjust both enough for you to…survive."

Later on, she asked him why he needed device to adjust the air and light in his house even though he was in his natural environment. Then she earned an hour of lecture of how the thick air that trapped in his dwelling too long would only turn into unhealthy air that combined with layers of dust, how his ancestors had to deal with the choke the old air nested inside their caves gave them, and how clean air was always the top priority for the deep dwellings that could not have anything similar to the windows of the human. Flann asked why they don't have any, and she get another thirty minutes of lecture about such things would invite the enemies in easier. The enemies here including criminals, assassins, insects, and anything that would want to bite off his head.

That was the new thing she learned about the Predators: they liked to manage everything on their own, including household. Flann would call Ceitauk number one house husband if she knew how to translate that into his language.

Seeing that Ceitauk started to clean up his place without saying anything else, Flann figured that for now she could not do anything here except for following his order. She put down her 'property' and reached to her mask. After a bit of hesitation, Flann slowly took it off, and her head got dizzy because of the air immediately. The adjusted light hit her right eye quite hard that she had to cover her sweat face while slowly sitting down on ground before any chance of falling down happened.

"We're going to have a banquet tonight," Ceitauk rumbled. "You know what to do, right?"

"No intimidate, no disrespect, no drunk," she answered with the bored tone.

Ceitauk made a satisfied click. Flann stuck out her tongue at him.

Before arriving to the Homeworld, Ceitauk had drilled her with chains of events that were going to happen next: Lots of meeting, eating, and drinking. That meant she had to stay strong in front of everyone but show her respect to the higher ranks as well. They were not entirely sure, but the liquor might be poisonous to Flann or it might get her drunk easily, and they could not take that risk in front of everyone.

Ceitauk mentioned how careful he had to be at his young age. Normally, the young ones that were too intimidated were pushed around a lot, and successfulness in hunting and courtship came slow. On the other hand, the ones that were too arrogant toward the higher ranks either would either be killed or become handicapped as the punishment.

However, like Flann would ever believe that her buddy, who was full of pride and fighting spirit, would accept to lay low and obey every rule. She could bet her life that Ceitauk and Rakjah enjoyed rebellious time. She remembered that he actually stepped up and saved her from Theikda's blade even though he warned her from time to time not to mess with the females. That alone told her how big his guts were.

Strangely, every time she remembered that moment, her heart began to beat so fast and her face turned red. She knew it was not because she was in between the line of life and death, but because of what Ceitauk had done and what he had said. She was aware that he willing to save her anytime, but to die with her? She did not expect that. It made many feelings flew around her heart, the feelings she had always been so careless of before. The ones she was not sure if she would ever need it.

As her eye started to adjust the light, Flann glanced at the male who was still doing the cleaning. For the first time, she found it awkward for just seeing his back. For the first time, she felt there was something unfamiliar about him, like there was a side of him she had not seen yet. That raised her curiosity and bugged her because she thought that she had known enough about him. After all, they shared so many things together.

While remaining in her own thought, Ceitauk noticed her stare. He tilted his head and made a small click to get her attention.

"You're sure it was wise to risk your life for me?" she asked. "When that female almost killed me? You said that you want to regain the worthiness and have more pups, right?"

He stopped his work but said nothing, like he was sure himself.

Finally, he turned to her and said the most honest answer he could think of. "I didn't think. I reacted when I saw you almost died."

"But_"

An alarm-liked sound from Ceitauk's left gauntlet cut off Flann's words.

He raised his arm and pressed a button. A holograph came up; a holograph of a Predator. Flann could swear she saw Ceitauk's face went pale. She did not understand until the holograph talked.

"Long time no see, my pup."

Before Flann could react to those words, Ceitauk stomped away from her and to his control room like his life depended on that.

She barely heard anything for a few minutes, then an orchestra of bark, roar, and growl all echoed almost at the same time. She tried to pick up words in that, but all she could hear were 'weak', 'idiot', 'female', 'hunt', 'banquet', and 'chop' a few times.

Whatever Ceitauk and his Sire were chatting, Flann was sure it was about her. She got a feeling that she would not be able to eat anything in the banquet. Not if she had to deal with a bunch of disagreeable hunters and the Sire of a Predator with a face that equaled a demon's. She did not feel much scary, surprisingly. Perhaps because she went to too many battles and perhaps because she did not know about Ceitauk's Sire, all she could think of was trying to predict all the moves she might use and how many strikes she might get.

_'What's this? Meeting monster-in-law?'_ she asked herself.


End file.
